1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for securing eyewear to the body of a wearer and more particularly relates to retaining straps and strap retracting arrangements disposed in eyewear temples for holding eyewear in place about the head or neck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retaining straps for eyewear or eyeglasses are well known in the prior art. Simple string type retainers having loops at each end to engage eyewear temples are readily available. These devices are usually inelastic and are designed to allow the eyewear to be worn about the neck when removed from the head. Elastic retainers are also sold for use in sports activities to keep the eyewear securely attached to the head. Both of the prior art types of elastic and inelastic retainers are separate units which remain external to the eyewear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,703, Enghofer, discloses a retaining assembly wherein the retaining straps are elastic and retract of there own elasticity into hollow temples. U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,388, Bohn, provides a similar device wherein the retaining strap coils about itself and is adjustable as to effective length by various stop mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,206, Skuro, provides a retractable assembly for both elastic and inelastic straps so that both an active mode, i.e., secured to the head, and passive mode, for example, around the neck, are available. Additionally, the design of that patent provides for the straps to be completely retracted by an elastic member within the temple when neither form of use is desired.
In contrast to the above described prior art, the use of an elastic retracting member is eliminated from the design and is replaced by a manually operated sliding extension which is accessed through a port or passageway disposed along the longitudinal axis of the hollow temple of a length approximately equal to the amount of retraction desired.